


Up Against the Lockers

by 420_enesty



Series: Smutty Johnlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fellatio, John can't make up his mind, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sherlock is naughty, Teenlock, hot damn., it's smutty, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_enesty/pseuds/420_enesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a crush on the school punk, but he doesn't know that the same punk has his eyes on him as well. A little confrontation in the hall ends up in sweat and naughty happenings on the sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against the Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me forever to write so I hope it was worth it. Thank you all for the kudos and the likes on my previous story, if you haven't read it yet you should, I would appreciate it so much. Thanks bunches!

There he was with the full arm tattoo and and the jet black lip piercing that was a direct contradiction to his creamy white skin all punk and rebellious, not even meaning to be seductive but doing a damn good job. John was standing by his locker when the teen rolled around the corner, the chain attached to his belt clinking with every step, now here he was, just beyond John’s peripheral vision that he had to turn his head,  and just enough that if Sherlock turned his he would know John had been staring. He had seen him before leaning against the school building smoking a cigarette, and once in the men’s loo where john had gotten distracted looking at him while he fixed his eyeliner in the mirror that when he went to wash his hands he missed them and had gotten his sleeves all wet. He was infatuated with the man, and it was infuriating.

 

Now here he was watching as the brunette search about in that toxic waste container he called his locker, most likely for his lung killers (John hated the fact that he smoked). He knew the boy was a genius, anytime he had opened his mouth in class he would know the answer and roll his eyes at anyone who appeared not to understand. John had asked a question once, and he didn’t get the usual reaction, instead he got a look of curiosity from over his shoulder. He was intriguing to say the least.

 

Not only that, but he was beautiful, stunning really. He had cold, analytical eyes that seemed to look right through you, and lips that were tantalizing and sharp, but soft and lush all the same. His dark brown hair was a mess atop soft skin that looked as if it tasted of only the most delicious cream. He was perfect in every sense. Perfect and untouchable, Sherlock Holmes had never, as far as the school had known, been in a relationship. The only one who had ever approached him before was a mousy girl by the name of Molly Hooper. She walked up to him already practically shaking, and she walked away crying, so that was the end of that.

 

John finally snapped out of his trance when he heard a deep baritone voice from the locker door.

“Like something you see?”

It took John a minute to figure out that the voice had come from the man behind it and he registered that Sherlock knew he was staring.

“I...um, no. I was just…”

“Staring.”

“Sorry”

“Take a picture.”

“E-excuse me?”

“Take a picture, it will last longer.”

John didn’t know what to say, he stood there just frozen. He had never actually talked to the man he was obsessed with, and now the one time he had it was because he had no self control.

“I’m sorry”

“No you’re not”

“Hm?”

“You think this is the first time I’ve caught you staring at me? I know that every time you see me in the hallway you stare, and not because of the pieces of metal in my face, you stare in awe, John Watson” All of this was said straight to John as their eyes met.

 

The way he said John’s name had John weak in the knees. He never knew that one's name could sound so seductive rolling off the tongue of another person. He then noticed that the man was moving towards him and at an incredibly fast pace, have his legs always been that long? He stopped inches away from John’s body and backed him into the lockers. He brought his hands up to box in John’s head and leaned his in so that his lips were right next to John’s ear.

 

“How would it look if the golden boy of the school was found out as having a crush on the pierced up freak? You are not doing a very good job of hiding your sexuality John, and don’t say that you’re not trying because I know you are. You always look miserable when you are with your girlfriends and you get uncomfortable when the subject of sex comes up. You weren’t the only one who has been staring John. I’ve noticed you before, and not just noticed, I’ve watched and lusted for you, and if I weren't concerned for your reputation I would have you right here, begging for me.”

 

Before he pulled away Sherlock brought his tongue out to lick the shell of John’s ear at nip at his earlobe, and then he was gone. Just as quickly as he had come, he left. John was left standing there dazed and  at half mast. He reopened his locker and just stood there pretending to look for something while he calmed down, mentally begging for Sherlock Holmes.

  
  


*********************

 

 

What if Sherlock’s deductions had been wrong, what if John wasn’t gay, or at least bisexual? Then he would go and tell all of his friends that the freak tried to seduce him in the hallway and he would have them come beat the shit out of him, what if he just stared in awe because he was amazed anyone could be that weird. He tried to snuff out those thoughts because he was so sure the other day that John was attracted to him that he made a plan to try that little scene by the lockers, that was a weird concept for him.

 

He was always a loner, he has never craved nor longed for attention from another person, this was a new sensation. He would find himself sitting in class and burning holes through John’s head, trying to get him to look back. He thought the teen had the most fascinating blue eyes that he had ever seen, and he knew that he could lie in bed with the other man and be completely at ease staring at them for hours. He would stay up at night and think about all the ways he wanted him. He wanted him to hold, to kiss, to hold hands with, and god did he want him in bed, sprawled out and panting for him, he wanted it all.

He figured the last on the list would be the easiest to obtain, if the nickname ‘Three Continents Watson’ was anything to go by. He was determined to get John Watson, and that’s why he had done that stupid thing in the hallway. Worst case scenario, he got beat up and further ostracized from his peers, best case scenario, he got to shag the best looking guy in the school. The rest of the day was spent waiting for either John to come up to him alone, or for him to show up with an angry group of jockeys behind him, he hoped for the first.

After school was out Sherlock went to the regular place just behind the school to smoke a cigarette, he leaned up against the cold brink and let the sun beat down on him and just before he was about to leave he heard footsteps. John rounded the corner and Sherlock saw that he was nervous, there was hesitation in his steps and his head was down, he also had his head in his pockets and Sherlock could see the tiniest inflection of lip, he was biting it.

When he finally got to where Sherlock was standing and was a comfortable distance away he looked up and Sherlock got to stare right into those blue eyes of his and he didn’t look away. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, turning his body to face John at the same time. He wanted John to be the first to speak as this was his decision to make, but he really wished he would speak up already.

“Sherlock I… I do like you, to some extent. But the thing in the hall was, a bit much for me. I didn’t even think you liked anyone up until hours ago and this is all so new so, if we could, if I agree to be whatever, if anything with you it need to be…”

“Low key.” He responded.

“Ya.”

Sherlock thought for a moment, if this was going to be low key then it was private so he needed to get them out of there.

“Come with me.”

“Where are we going.”

“To privacy.”

John followed his with little comment and to a now nearly abandoned car park and to a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala, not what he was expecting. He slowly climbed into the vehicle and buckled up. Sherlock followed him into the car and started up the engine with a loud vroom. He put it into drive and sped out of the car park and into the road. John didn’t know this yet but he was a bit of a speed demon, he didn’t do slow. He rounded a few corners to a nice neighborhood of flats and parked on the curb and cut the engine. He looked at John with a wink and a small smile that spelled out sex.

  
  


                                       ***********************

  
  


John was nervous to say the least but he was also very surprised, a quick glance at Sherlock would say that he is a hoodlum, and that he wouldn’t have decent commodities, it was exactly the opposite. Sherlock had a pretty nice car, if a little old and lived in a very good neighborhood, he was deceiving. John walked up the stairs with him to the door that read 221 and entered it right behind Sherlock. The stairs were creaky and attracted the attention of an older lady.

“Sherlock is that you?

“Hello Miss Hudson.”

“Who is this dearie?’

“John Watson.”

John stepped in at this point to introduce himself and did a curt nod.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Oh Sherlock he’s lovely, but the walls are not soundproof and I am in the house, try to keep it down.”

Sherlock and Miss. Hudson exchanged winks and a devilish grin spread across Sherlock’s face as he grabbed John’s hand and lead him the rest of the way up the stairs. John was very nervous now and also a bit of something else, call it arousal (but he was actively denying it). When they got up to the door that said B, Sherlock pushed it open and revealed a room that you could almost be comfortable in, almost. There were papers on the floor and tea cups on top of boxes and a… is that a skull on the mantle. He stood in the doorway for a moment before following Sherlock into the kitchen. That room was strewn about with beakers and test tubes and experiments in the various kitchen appliances.

“Amazing” John let it slip from his lips and that caught the attention of Sherlock who then turned around.

“What?”

“Oh, the um experiments and such its a bit um overwhelming and um well cool really.”

“you think so?”

“Ya I do”

Sherlock pointed to a bin on the counter”

“Im testing the disintegration rate of various text books in an acid, and in the microwave there is a frog from Mr. DeCrette’s Bio Lab.”

John laughed at this, he should of known the genius would have a flat similar to this, but where were his parents? He looked around for signs of another person; there were none.

“Do you live here alone.”

“Yes I moved out of my parents house last year, they were sick of me. I had their consent.”

Sherlock moved closer and looked straight at John and said, with a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk,

“So we have the whole place to ourselves.”

Sherlock slowly invaded John’s space and his heart sped up, this is the second time that day that they had been this close and just the thought of the scene in the hallway was making John hard already, he hadn’t even been touched yet.

                                     **********************

  
  


He felt it, that little twitch on the his hip, just the tiniest contact by something that Sherlock knew was not a hand. He grabbed John by the waste with his right arm and brought up to the small of his back, and the other to hold his chin in place. Then, he leaned down a pressed a soft chaste kiss to John’s lips and he felt the other man tense up before relaxing and melting into his touch. Then Sherlock felt two arms loosely latch onto the front of his shirt, and pull him closer so that their bodies were flush. Sherlock detached his mouth from John’s and brought his mouth to his neck, he started to lick and nip at the skin that had a slight stubble and when the man above him moaned he thrusted his hips and bit, hard. John responded by rotating them 90 degrees so that the edge of the table top dug into Sherlock’s back  

 

Sherlock was not going to have any of that, he brought both of his hands down to grip John’s hips and turned them so that John now had his back rammed into the countertop, he didn’t stay there for long though, because Sherlock lifted him onto the table so that they were now the same height.Then John just stopped, and so did Sherlock.

 

“What’s wrong.”

“I said I wanted to go slow.”

“Well you’re doing a rubbish job, John”

“It’s not my fault you’re so damn irresistible.”

John gave him a cheeky little smile.

“If you want me to stop just say so, ok?

“Ok.”

 

Sherlock brought their lips together again and began unbuttoning John’s shirt, eliciting a moan from the other man on the counter. He slowly worked his way down both with his hands and his mouth, one following the other. Every time a new portion of John’s skin was uncovered, it wasn’t long before the mouth of Sherlock Holmes was covering it back up again. He finished the last button and gingerly took off the top and threw it haphazardly on the floor. His hands came back up and onto John’s muscled chest, running up and down the length, brushing over the sides and every once in a while, grazing over his nipples. Each time John held back a moan.

 

“Let me hear you, John.

 

He then lowered his hand and rubbed John’s cock through his jeans and the teen let out a wanton growl while looking straight at Sherlock, he could tell he wasn’t going to be innocent about this anymore.Sherlock felt John’s hands travel around his body and grab his arse, and that sent a chill down his spine and a little moan escaped his mouth. From then on it was tongue and teeth and fingers anywhere and everywhere the two men could find purchase. Somewhere during the whole mess John slid off the counter and over to the couch where they fell, John on top and Sherlock beneath him. Sherlock first felt John and then he opened his eyes to see him. He had traveled down the length of Sherlock’s body and his mouth was right next to his zipper. He then proceeded to unto him with his damn teeth. Sherlock thought that he would be the one leading this whole escapade, he was obviously mistaken.John had his zipper undone and his trousers off before Sherlock even realized what was going on. He figured it out when John started placing opened mouth kisses onto his cock through his pants.

 

“Oh God, John.”

 

John nuzzled him a few times before he dipped his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down and off of Sherlock’s legs, he threw them and they landed on the ground to be forgotten about until later on. John ran his hands up an down Sherlock’s thighs all while kissing the insides. Sherlock by this time was breathing like he had just ran a marathon and was pretty sure he would self-combust if John wasn’t merciful.

 

“John, please.” He whispered.

 

                                                **************************

 

John had never preformed fallatio on a man before so he was more than a little uncertain of what to do, but he knew that he wanted it, so he went for it. He lighlty licked the head, collecting the precome that had collected there and in the slit, he knew he must have done that right because he heard Sherlock let out a whimper above him. He licked from the base up the shaft before taking him in his mouth. It was just the head at first, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Sherlock let out a few moans and breathy sighs before John moved on. He took him in about half way and repeated he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, but harder this time. He bobbed his head and let his hands rest of Sherlock’s thighs he was going faster and harder than before and he could feel that Sherlock was close. He didn’t know what to do, should he let off and finish him with his hand? Should he swallow.

 

His question was answered when Sherlock abruptly grabbed a handful of John’s hair and held his mouth in place while he thrusted into his mouth. John was surprised by it but not unpleasantly. He actually loved it and let it happen. He was jerked off suddenly and then he understood why, Sherlock held his face while he came, getting some on his cheeks and dab on his eyelid, plastering it shut. Sherlock immediately let go and sat up.

 

“Oh my god John. I am so sorry I didn’t mean t-”

 

John cut him off by taking his pointer finger and swiping a dab off of his cheek and holding the finger to Sherlock’s lips.

 

“Suck.”

 

Sherlock’s worried face changed into one of mischief as he took the finger and cleaned it vigorously. After he finished that he moved to John’s face and licked it clean at the same time, he took his cock in his hand and began stroking, finishing his face he moved down. He wrapped his lips around John’s cock and took him all the way down. He pushed John down onto his back and worked him with both his mouth and his hand alternating between the two, John had quite a lot to learn. He let out a moan that was a little bit louder than he anticipated and it only encouraged Sherlock’s ministrations. A few more sucks and John was coming down Sherlock’s throat and letting out an unabashed scream.

Sherlock let off and kissed each of John’s thighs before crawling back up his body, resting next to him.

“I thought you said you wanted to take it slow?”

“ I thought so too.”

 

John gave him a small kiss on the mouth: very soft and languid. He could get used to this.

 

 


End file.
